gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Catalina
Catalina († 2001 am Cochrane-Damm, Liberty City) ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto III und Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Catalina ist eine berüchtigte Bankräuberin und einst Claudes Freundin, aber sie hintergeht ihn während eines Banküberfalls, schießt ihn an und lässt ihn liegen, woraufhin die Polizei ihn findet und festnimmt, während Catalina mit Miguel auf freiem Fuß bleiben und mit dem erbeuteten Geld abhauen kann. Sie und ihre Gang, das Kolumbianische Kartell, stellen SPANK her und vertreiben es auf den Straßen Liberty Citys. Auch Miguel wird von ihr hintergangen, als er auf der Baustelle von der Yakuza festgehalten wird. Als Miguel versucht, Claudes Waffe auf der Baustelle zu kriegen, erschießt Catalina ihn und springt ein paar Stockwerke hinunter in die Tiefe. Catalina kommt am Ende des Spieles um, als Claude den Hubschrauber, in dem sie sich befindet, mit diversen Waffen abschießt und so vom Himmel holt. Vor GTA III scheinen Catalina und Claude auf Achse zu sein und ein paar Banken ausgeraubt zu haben. Im Oktober 2001 findet das FBI heraus, dass sich beide in Liberty City aufzuhalten scheinen. Catalina ist dominikanischer und kolumbianischer Abstammung und ist die Cousine von Cesar Vialpando, einem Mexikaner, der unter anderem mit Kendl Johnson zusammen ist, der Schwester von Carl Johnson, der der Protagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ist und für Catalina ein paar Aufträge erfüllt. Während dieser Missionen trägt sie oft eine Desert Eagle oder eine Micro-SMG mit sich und feuert auch mit ihr. In San Andreas, das zeitlich vor GTA III spielt, ist Catalina eine Auftraggeberin von Carl Johnson. Zusammen mit ihr erledigt CJ vier Raubzüge im Red County, wo sie zu dieser Zeit wohnt. Sie verliebt sich (laut eigener Aussage) sogar in Carl, der jedoch mit ihrer psychopathischen Art wenig anfangen kann. Catalina hat dank ihres einnehmenden Wesens keinerlei Zweifel, dass Carl auch gerne mit ihr zusammen sein möchte und glaubt, eine Beziehung mit ihm zu haben. CJ hingegen möchte lediglich eine rein geschäftliche Beziehung zu Catalina führen. Als sie sich Carl in sexueller Hinsicht nähert und er sich, bevor er so recht begreift, was da eigentlich mit ihm geschieht, auf ihrer Folterbank gefesselt wiederfindet, zeigt sich, dass sie gerne BDSM-Praktiken anwendet, wobei sie in die Rolle des Sadisten schlüpft. Dadurch reicht es Carl endgültig und so kommt es zum Krach. Nach den vier ausgemachten Überfällen geht er ihr aus dem Weg. In der Mission Farewell, my Love... stellt Catalina CJ ihren neuen Lover vor, der sich als Claude aus GTA III herausstellt. Später terrorisiert sie Carl noch mit Anrufen, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie mehr Gefühle für ihn hegte, als sie zugeben wollte und noch nicht über ihn hinwegkam. Auch wenn Catalina sich in San Andreas immer von CJ fahren lässt, so scheint sie selbst doch einen Buffalo zu besitzen, der stets bei ihrer Waldhütte in Red County parkt. Ihr Name ist wahrscheinlich (aufgrund ihrer kolumbianischen Herkunft) eine Anspielung auf die spanisch-katalonische Süßspeise . Oder auch generell eine Abweichung vom Namen der Region Katalonien. Catalina ist die spanische Version des Namens Katharina. Missionsauftritte GTA III (2001) * Einleitung * Curlys Geheimkontakte * Tag der Rache * Der Flughafen-Coup * Das Lösegeld * Die Übergabe (getötet von Claude Speed) San Andreas (1992) * First Date * Tanker Commander * First Base * Against all Odds * Gone Courting * Local Liquor Store * Made in Heaven * Small Town Bank * Farewell, my Love... Nachdem Catalina bereits mit Claude fortgezogen ist, erhält man nach dem Absolvieren bestimmter Missionen immer wieder Anrufe von ihr. Bildergalerie Catalina 1.jpg|Die Hütte von Westen aus gesehen Catalina 2.jpg|Die Hütte von Osten gesehen Catalina 3.jpg|Ihr Buffalo Catalina 4.jpg|Ihr verrosteter Walton Catalinas Waldhütte.jpg|Der Buffalo erscheint auch noch, wenn Catalina weitergezogen ist. Trivia * Für die Android- und iOS-Fassung von GTA III wurde Catalina komplett überarbeitet: Sie trägt eine schwarze Lederjacke, die ihr bis zum Bauch geht, ein lilafarbenes Haldband, ein tiefes Dekolleté, einen weißen BH, bauchfrei, eine dunkelgrüne Hose und schwarze Stiefel. Wie alle Charaktere hat auch Catalina komplett ausgestaltete Hände bekommen. Weblinks * „Haben Sie diese Frau gesehen?“, Artikel im Liberty Tree en: Catalina es: Catalina fi: Catalina fr: Catalina it: Catalina pl: Catalina pt: Catalina tr: Catalina Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-III-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-III-Auftraggeber Kategorie:San-Andreas-Charaktere Kategorie:San-Andreas-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Drogendealer Kategorie:Kolumbianisches-Kartell-Mitglieder Kategorie:Bandenbosse Kategorie:Hispanics Kategorie:Verstorben